The little werewolf
by Brunild
Summary: How did Remus Lupin get into Hogwarts? The life of a young werewolf. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something I been thinking for a while. Enjoy.

Harry Potter and the band are not mine, sadly

**The little werewolf**

"Albus, in all my years spent next to you, teaching with you, I have only seen genius where others saw stupidity. Until now.

"Well, Miranda, that's a very nice way to call me stupid. Admirable.

Albus Dumbledore was rearranging his belongings in his new office, the Hogwarts' headmaster office. He looked especially amused by the comments of his recently named deputy headmaster Miranda McGonagall. "Do you think Fawkes will be comfortable in here or should I place him near the window, dear Miranda?"

"Do not change the subject Albus. Honestly, what are you thinking? I am beginning to think that the minister is right, that you will be the end of Hogwarts.

"Please Miranda; don't be so hard on me. I want to give the boy a chance. Actually, your words are a little disappointing; I thought you agreed with me in the fact that Hogwarts had been too selective in the last centuries. It's time for a change. After all, that's the reason I wanted to be headmaster in the first place.

"Yes, but, why a werewolf? Why not a half veela, or a half elf, or another Hagrid, or something else?

"Someone else, Miranda. And why not a werewolf. Hagrid knows the boy and for what he told me he is perfect for Hogwarts. I also met the boy's father once, and he seemed like the kind of man who won't take a no for an answer. And about his condition, there won't be any danger, I promise.

"You can not make that promise, Albus; what if something goes wrong? What if he hurts someone? And he could die, too, you know.

"Miranda, my decision is already made. I want to give him an opportunity. Do you know werewolves suffer great discrimination in our society, that they don't have the right to study, to work, or even to have properties?

"I already know that, but how do you think that accepting one werewolf into Hogwarts will improve the living conditions of the rest? You can force the boy to be your little experiment in front of the world. In fact, you can not force him into telling nobody about his condition? If he prefers to keep it private, you have to respect that.

"I know that. In fact, I will recommend him to be secretive about it for awhile. And even then, I don't think he will be come out. You know, werewolves are incredible distrustful people. And I wouldn't use a child to my own purpose.

"But you can not allow more werewolves in Hogwarts; this is your only chance. And I still thing there is something more, something you are not willing to tell me.

"Calm down, Miranda". Dumbledore noted, with great distress, that Miranda McGonagall was actually hurt and worried about him. "All right, if you want to know, there is something more about it that the eye met. Something is coming Miranda, something dark, and I must take measures before is too late. And allowing a werewolf in Hogwarts, where I can teach him, is an important part of my plans. I can not tell you more than this.

"But why did you choose this child in particular? You have never met him.

"For I have been told, this one is special. You know, I've doing my homework. I need a child who was bitten at an age old enough to remember his attack and young enough that he can barely remember his life as a normal boy. I also need him to be powerfully magic, for in some children the bite weakens the magic within then. This one, on the contrary, has become more powerful since he was bitten, or so I've been told. Al least, I need him strong enough to stand the pain, brave enough to leave his lonely life behind and enter into the wolves cave, so to speak, and smart enough to understand the dangers and embrace then nevertheless. And he has it all, I can tell: he's the one.

"You seem rather confident about him.

"You'll see. Hagrid is not my only source of information. I have been listening around, and he's special. In fact, I want you here when he comes to his interview.

"Interview?

"Yes. I want to meet him and explain the conditions in which he'll be living the next few years. And you should be present; if he anything like I expect he'll probably be in Gryffindor.

"Anything you say, Albus" said McGonagall with tired voice. "And when should be expecting him?

"Well, if my clock is working, he should be at the door in five minutes.

"Already? Should I lead the way?

"Do not worry, Miranda; I told Hagrid to bring the boy and his parents to my office. Oh, listen". Hagrid's voice was happily mumbling near while climbing the stairs. "That must be them.

"I'll get the door. But wait, Albus. You still haven't told me the name of the boy.

"Remus Lupin. That the name of my little werewolf.

What do you think? Should I go on? Review.


	2. The Lupins

Here is the second part, hope you like it. Please review.

Harry Potter is not mine.

**The little werewolf**

"…he's been expectin' yeh all morning, I tell yeh. Acid pops. Yeh'll see. There's no one better that him, no one. And now that he's headmaster yeh'll be able to come here, little Remus, and make friends and learn from the bes' teachers in the hole magical world, yes, yes. Careful with those steps ma'am. More opportunities for us all, he trusts people, no matter what. The same happened to me, well, almost. He truste' me too, and here I am… the gatekeeper of Hogwarts. What do yeh think, eh Remus? I'm so happy yeh're here; yeh'll have to visit my home, and yeh must brin' all the new friends of yer. All righ'?

"Sure, Hagrid, I'd love to visit you. But I'm not so sure about making friends.

"Nonsense. Everyone in grea' here. Yeh'll have lots of fun.

"Remus is not here to have fun Hagrid. He'll be the best student of his age. Right, Remus?

"I'll try, father.

"All right, here we're. Headmaster, professor, tis're the Lupins.

Minerva McGonagall wasn't sure what to expect, but surely wasn't this. They looked extremely normal, as if they were trying too hard. And at the same time, they looked special, hiding something that made them wiser and calmer. They looked completely clean and safe, like good old bourgeois', taken from a family picture. But they all smelled like something wild. She immediately liked then, like someone enjoys fresh bread and wet grass.

The father stepped forward to shake strongly both their hands. "It's nice to see you again, Albus. Thank you for this. Nice to meet you madam, my name is John Lupin, and this is my wife, Charlotte, and our son, Remus". At the mention of their names they both politely nod. The father had a deep voice, and his whole body spoke of strength and good humour. He looked rather old for being the father of such a young boy, but he was extremely good looking, with piercing blue eyes and thick and white hair. Minerva McGonagall couldn't help to smile at the charming man. "Irish. And a complete gentleman. He must be a great man to have as a friend, but a very difficult father and husband.

However, nothing seemed to be off in the mother, Charlotte (or Lotte, as everybody called her). In contrast to John Lupin's hard and right features, she was all curves, from the waves in her brown hair to the layers in her dress. "Very beautiful, younger that him. And muggle" thought Minerva. It was obvious in the amaze with she was looking upon the many objects lying in Dumbledore desk, and in the shy and sensible look in her eyes. She was wearing muggle clothes, the kind of dress Minerva remembered seeing in old black and white pictures they parents used to show her as an example of muggle's culture. She realized with wonder that her dress, and the clothes his husband and son wore were home made. "So she's talented, and hard working, and a loving woman. I bet that in their home there is always fresh bread". Minerva McGonagall liked to characterised people at a first look, and she rarely was wrong. About the mother, she especially liked her brown eyes, big and worm, and her thin and dark hands. She smiled softy at Minerva. "So she's figuring me out too, and she likes me. I'm glad.

"And now, the main character" though McGonagall. "Our little werewolf". She had seen werewolves before. Evil ones, sad ones, mad ones and dead ones. They all looked scared and furious at their life; they had loud and deep voices, and terrible eyes. But this boy, the first werewolf child she ever saw, looked at her with half a smile, calm eyes, and, what impress her more that anything, a looked of utterly innocence in his face. "He surely is special". He was thin and too little to his age; although tan, his skin was unhealthy pale and his eyes were rounded with dark shades. She wonder how this child was able to stand the terrible pains she had heard come with the transformations. His expression, though, was strong, and so were his hands. Soft scars were visible in his neck, hands and face, and Minerva caught herself wondering how did this boy looked below his clothes. His hair was light brown, and his eyes changed according to the light, from dark brown to an odd and disturbing yellow. He looked smart, mature and brave. Minerva realized that, unlike many young boys facing their professors, this child wasn't nervous at all. In fact, he looked rather comfortable, and was carefully taking mind notes about everything he saw, including her. "So he is intuitive like her mother, but has his father gestures. And he's not afraid of me. Is he afraid at anything at all?

"Welcome" said Dumbledore, breaking her thoughts. "I'd like to introduce you professor McGonagall. Here, madam Lupin, have a sit" he said, offering the best chair in the room. "You John, sit in this one. And you, my boy, came closer, so I can take a good look at you. Thanks Hagrid.

"No problem headmaster, I enjoy seeing yeh all again. See yeh later John, and Remus, and ma'am Lotte. Came to my home late', we can have tea. I'll tell yer all I know about Hogwarts. All righ'?

"Aye, Hagrid" said John "but don't ya dare to offer us those terrible biscuit you made; remember I'm an old fellow and my teeth are in great danger of falling. Jah!

"Don't worry. Hagrid; John is just kidding; we do enjoy your cookies. But you have done too much for us, allow me to cook for you" said a very worm Lotte.

Hagrid turned burgundy where his face was visible, and nodded profusely. He said goodbye once more and close the door with as much strength as he was capable. That is, he almost broke it.

"Very well" said Dumbledore. "I'd like to tell firstly that my decision is already taken; you, Remus Lupin, will be attending Hogwarts from this year. However, I wanted to meet you today to explain and possible to improve the conditions I prepared for yours transformations.

"Don't you worry, Albus" interrupted John. "If the walls are weak Remus could always put silver chains… er… bracelets in his arms and neck. That'll keep him quiet, sure!

"I though silver burned the skin. Won't that hurt you?

"He's used to the pain, Albus. He's strong enough to take it.

"I'm sure he is, but…

"Excuse me…". He had a quiet voice, and Minerva was convinced that the boy was a pure Gryffindor, talking into a conversation between his hard father and the greatest wizard in the world. "I don't mean to interrupt you sir, and father, but I'd like to say something, if you don't mind?

"Of course, Remus. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your opinion before" said Dumbledore with a smile. He was thinking the same that his deputy headmistress.

"Thank you, sir. You'll see, I don't want to hurt nobody, but I rather nor use silver chains, or bracelets, not only for the pain but because the scars silver would make on my skin will be too evident to hide them.

"Jah! That a boy! Excellent display of logic, Remus" said his father, "I'll help to ward the walls of whatever the place ya said, Albus, even if I have to stay here for a month. Not silver in my cub. Jah!!". Minerva also though that John Lupin had a thing for exaggeration.

"I don't think that will be necessary, John, but we'll see the place later and you could gave your opinion. However, I had another request from you. As you can see, the professor Minerva McGonagall is standing next to me. I want you to answer her questions. She has just learned about your attendance, so she doesn't know a thing about you, unlike me.

"Of course, Albus, we'll be happy to answer everything she wants. What is it ma'ma?

Minerva McGonagall left to her sleep her plans to slowly kill Albus bloody Dumbledore and tried to think something intelligent to say to the three people staring at her with expectation. She understood that they were awfully prepared to the interrogation. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have nothing prepared to ask you" she said, felling strangely sad to let them down.

"Remus" said Dumbledore "Minerva was just calling me insane (or was it stupid, Minerva?) for accepting you in Hogwarts. How do you feel about that?

McGonagall's eyes popped out of her orbits and, strangely, she blushed profusely when she looked al the small child in front of her. "Now I'm really murdering him".

However, the child was unperturbed by this outburst. "I can't say she's completely wrong. In fact, to some extent, I agree with her.

Now it was the father's eyes turn to pop. He was about to smack him in the head when he remember where he was, so he just started to blabber about how ecstatic Remus was when he learned he could attend Hogwarts, and how much he enjoys joking like that, and that the part in which Remus agrees isn't Dumbledore's stupidity. Lotte was half smiling during his outburst. "What John means" she said "is that Remus is happy to be given this opportunity. But he doesn't understand his good luck. Neither of us does. I mean, why him, among so many? I'm his mother, and I think he's the most wonderful boy in the world, but I don't expect the rest of the world to believe that too. So, why him?

Dumbledore's eyes were sparking when he listened to her. "You are a very smart woman, and figured out my little act right away, don't you? I confess it, I choose Remus because I think his experience and rising made him right for being the first werewolf in Hogwarts. So, if he can convince my deputy headmistress that he's worthy of the chance, he'll be able to convince the whole world.

"And if I can't?

"You will. Said something, Minerva.

"I…I'm sorry. I have nothing against werewolves, I just find your attendance here a little…er…dangerous. But I'm willing to change my mind about it, if you let me. Do you?

Remus fully smiled, for the first time in the whole conversation, and his eyes took the warm expression of her mother's. Minerva McGonagall realized that she already liked the boy.

And? Give me hope. Review.


	3. And what do you do for a living?

HP is not mine. Please review.

**The lit****tle werewolf**

"Can I start?" said John Lupin. Without expecting and answer, the old man began his story. His voice was raspy and attractive, used to give orders. "I'm the one to blame for my son's condition; no lad, don't denied it. I'm responsible, and I have dedicated my life to make amends with him. I know that he has forgive me (and to that, Remus looked at his father with a smile which was half love half annoyance), but I have yet not forgive myself. That's the reason why I left my job.

Maybe John Lupin was expecting another response to his words; truth to be told, Minerva had no idea what the man was talking about. He looked very pleased with himself at loosing his job.

"I'm sorry, Mr Lupin for the loss of position… I take the news about Remus went out?

"What? Of course, all my co-workers knew. They were there that terrible night. They even chased Remus down a bit in his wildest nights. Nice lads, all of them.

"I don't really understand, Mr. Lupin- _probably the poor man lost his sense of reality after the tragedy. That or he's completely insane._ "What do you mean about all being there?

"Of course, where else they could be? It was their job too. Honestly ma'am, how do ya ever get to be a teacher? A little bit slow, are you?

McGonagall was about to burst into verbal attacking when Remus interrupted. "Father- he said, worried about his future professor's reactions - there is a small chance that Professor McGonagall have never heard of you before; that being the reason of her confusion.

"What are ya talking about Remus? I'm famous- said John with a look of utter confidence in his face. "Everybody had heard of me.

Minerva McGonagall doesn't like to be outsmarted or ridiculed by anyone, but those feelings hadn't abandon her in the entirely dialogue with the Lupin family. And now she was angry. "Well, for all that matters, I have ever heard your name before. And I don't really understand why I should be sorry about that. In fact, my life without your acquaintance has been completely possible... and pleasant". At that point, everybody except McGonagall and an astonished John were laughing. A very amused Remus spoke: "Father, you're not famous.

"Maybe not rock star-famous, but I assure ya that I'm perfectly respected and well known. My family since the eighteen century has dedicated to the sacred duty of…

"Oh no, don't tell me. You're a pureblood, and I should know your name for some 'important' proposal you have made to the Ministry, or for some 'much needed' philanthropic donation... What in the world are you laughing about?

"Jah!! Me, a pureblood! And even better, making a donation to the Ministry! Have you ever heard something that ridiculous, Lotte? Jah! I don't know if I should feel insulted, but I can tell you, ma'am, that I haven't laugh like that in years.

"Don't get mad, Minerva -said Dumbledore- let me explain. I think that John is well know in certain.. er… societies, which I'm sure you don't know nothing about.

"You mean….. illegal associations?

"No, of course not.

"Well, not yet- said John- "I mean, there have always exists the chance that ministry's mentally challenged morons declare my work illegal.

"Could you please tell me- said McGonagall with an exasperated edge in her voice- what your job is about?

"I…, well, I made a service to the society by eliminating…

"My father used to be a werewolf hunter.


End file.
